


Sure, son, sure.

by softholland



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Other, dad!Stephen Strange, doctordad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softholland/pseuds/softholland
Summary: Stephen Strange is a good dad. Peter Parker is a good son.





	Sure, son, sure.

“Peter! Peter Strange-Parker, where are you?” Stephen called for his son from the back porch. Peter had gone out into the woods an hour earlier. Strange had told the 16 year old to be back by 6 and it was now 6:30. Concerned his son may be  
lost, Strange started to walk into the woods. He had been making dinner for the two so he still had a “kiss the cook” apron on over his trousers and button down. As he began his adventure into woods, he realised the sun would be setting soon and quickened his pace.  
“Peter! Peter, come home! dinners ready!” Strange felt dumb calling for his son and shouting through the woods, but he needed Peter back before the linguini got cold.  
‘Jeez,’ he thought, ‘this kid better have a good explanation.’ Moving farther into the woods, Stephen noticed the trees were blocking out the sun, making the grassy floor impossibly dark. He pulled out his phone, fumbling with the flashlight.  
“How does Peter do it? Is it that button?” He mumbled to himself, trying to remember what his son had told him. It finally turned on, flooding the space around him with light. A rustling 20 feet away caught Stephen’s attention. He wandered over to it, cautious. Reaching the origin of the rustling, Stephen once more called out for Peter.  
“Hey, Dad!” Strange jumped as his son said hello.  
“Whe-Where have you been? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago!” Peter, who was visibly disheveled, pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
“Phone died, sorry.” Strange nodded and the pair started working back towards the house. Stephen noticed Peter’s messy hair and his clothes which looked hastily thrown on. Suspicious, he led Peter into the house and sat down at the table.  
“I made pasta, it might be cold by now. I can heat it up.” Peter grabbed a plate and spooned the linguini onto it. He shoved a forkful into his mouth.  
“No, it’s fine. Thanks, Dad.” Strange hummed a response. After Peter finished his first plate, Stephen began to ask about the woods.  
“How were the woods? See anything cool?”  
“Uh, not really. There were a couple salamanders but nothing great.”  
“Meet anyone there?” Peter coughed and shook his head no.  
“You’re not a good liar, Pete.” Pete sighed  
“I-god, I met Ned there. We hung out and... stuff.” Strange grinned.  
“Just hung out?”  
“Yes, Dad! Oh my god!” Stephen laughed and shook his head.  
“So, I guess your hair got messed up somehow else?” Peter choked on his pasta. He grabbed his water and gulped it down.  
“I... fell.” Stephen looked at Peter and laughed once more.  
“Sure, son, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmm


End file.
